


At Least As Deep As the Pacific Ocean (I wanna be yours)

by babylouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Harry, Come Shot, Comfort, Crossdressing, Feminization, Fisting, Fluff, M/M, Pain Kink, Rough Sex, Safewords, Sexual Content, Smut, Subconcious, Subspace, Top Louis, Whipping, breath kink, breath play, bruh, choke kink, harry passes out, pure smut and wow, sort of, this is like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylouis/pseuds/babylouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis can’t help but stop and watch him for a moment, how beautiful he looks, sprawled out on the bed, his cock red and hard against his tummy, collar snug against his neck and the bow still placed neatly in his curls to keep them back from Harry’s face. </p><p>His boy may be the most beautiful creature on the planet.</p><p>Especially tied up like this, body begging to be fucked. Begging to be destoryed.</p><p>or</p><p>Louis likes to push boundaries, and Harry takes what he gets. Lots of subspace Harry and fonding Louis ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least As Deep As the Pacific Ocean (I wanna be yours)

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is my first time writing smut, so feedback would be greatly appreciated. I also wrote this in like 2 hours at 2am in the morning and I am so sorry

Louis’ life has always been a game.

In front of him, his pretty boy is on his knees, red lips swollen and his cheeks flushed a light pink. His eyes are on the floor, his curls unfolding in front of his hazy eyes and his hands clasped behind his back.

Louis doesn’t need to tie him up; He knows the rules. He’s good. Louis’ boy.

Pursing his lips, Louis makes his way around the boy on the floor, eyes studying him. Studying his submissive posture, his slightly shaky hands and the way his breath goes ragged as Louis makes his way around him. He’s always like this; He’s always shaky, always on edge. Fuck, Louis hasn’t even started yet, and he looks like he’s right about to drop off already. 

Louis’ had quite the long day, with meetings and wrapping up projects and starting up new ones since seven in the morning until five in the evening, and even though he’s absolutely exhausted and mostly wants to sleep, all of that changes when he comes home to his boy. 

Harry always wakes him up. 

Louis takes his time untying the tie around his neck, placing it onto the bed gently while he hums contently to himself. He’s starting to unbutton his shirt when he glances down at Harry, catching his wide, green eyes staring right back up at him. As soon as their eyes meet, Harry’s gaze immediately falls to the floor, and his shoulders slump about because yeah, okay. Harry’s already broken the rules.

Narrowing his eyes slightly, Louis turns so he’s faced against the boy, and then he crouches down next to him, reaching out slowly. He wraps a hand around the boy’s neck, and then he squeezes, hold a tight grip around his breath until Harry’s eyes widen and tiny hitches and gasps are leaving Harry’s lips, tears forming in the rim of his glazed over eyes. 

”I don’t appreciate you breaking my rules, kitten,” Louis says lowly, his eyes narrowed down at the boy. Harry’s eyes are glued to the floor still, choking on Louis’ iron-grip. Harry can stop him. He can unclasp his hands behind his back and he can pry Louis’ hands off, but he doesn’t. He won’t, they both know that. Harry would probably let Louis choke him until he died; Not that Louis would ever, in a million years do that. They’ve practiced and they both know Harry’s boundaries ashtonishingly well. Before Louis finally lets go of Harry’s throat, he reaches his other hand up, and he slaps him harshly across the cheek. 

When Louis let’s go, Harry immediately gasps for air, tears rolling down his cheeks as he regains his breath, head dropping while he closes his eyes for a moment. Louis allows that, allows him time to regain himself. Just for a brief moment. 

”Look at me,” He says lowly after a moment, his voice demanding but yet keeping a soft tone to it. Harry’s head jerks up as if by force, his eyes wide and his lips slightly parted. He looks so fucking eager to please, and fuck, Louis loves him. 

”Good boy,” Louis breathes, reaching forward to gently tuck Harry’s curls behind his ear. Harry immediately goes plaint, leaning into Louis’ touch as if he feeds off of it, as if it’s his only source of nutrition. Louis raises his eyebrows then, giving Harry’s cheek a light slap. ”Don’t be greedy, kitten. You get my touch when I give it to you, and that’s all you get,” He says quietly, and Harry immediately drops his head again, his eyes falling to the floor. 

Humming in content to himself, Louis stands up, going back over to his bed. He reaches down for the box under it, and sets it onto the bed, a small smirk placed upon his features. He carefully opens the box, his eyes scanning over the toys. They’re mostly pink; Pink has always been Harry’s favourite. When they’re in sex shops, Louis has always noticed how Harry’s eyes linger on the pink handcuffs and the pink whip and the pink collar; He says it makes him feel pretty. Louis thinks he’s pretty either way, but. What his boy wants, his boy gets. 

After a moment of hesitation, Louis reaches down for the cockring and the collar, deciding that Harry looks a little off today; And it wouldn’t surprise Louis if he slips off and breaks another few rules. Unless Louis prevents it, of course. Turning back around, he makes his way back over to Harry, crouching back down in front of him. He reaches up, wrapping the collar around his neck, pink and bright and contrasting against the boy’s pale skin, which is still red and bruised from a few nights ago. Tightening the collar, he makes sure it restricts Harry’s breathing just a little before he lifts up the cockring, reaching down for Harry’s semi-Hary cock. He can feel the way it twitches in his grip, and he can’t help but smirk, licking over his eyes slowly. 

”You wanna get hard for me, baby doll?” He asks, his voice gentle as he slowly rubs along the shaft, feeling it filling up in his grip. It isn’t long before Harry is fully hard, his eyes half way closed and his hands trembling just slightly. ”There y’go. There, good boy,” Louis murmurs, soft praises leaving his lips while he slips the cock ring on. 

Standing up, Louis turns back around and sets the box aside before he sits down onto the bed, facing Harry who’s still in his submissive position, naked and bare and completely fucking hard. The only pieces of clothing he’s got on is a pair of fuzzy, pink socks, matching the colour to his collar. He’s the illusion of perfection.

”C’mere now,” Louis says after a moment, opening his legs so Harry will be able to fit himself in between them. Harry nearly trips onto his face while he scrambles forward, sitting down in between Louis’s knees while he clasps his hands behind his back yet again, waiting for directions. 

”Good,” Louis hums after a bit, reaching over for the hair tie placed on the nightstand. He begins to gather Harry’s curls so he can tie it back into a ponytail when Harry makes a noise, a strangled, quiet one. It’s a way of protesting. Asking for permission to speak without breaking the rules. Stopping in his actions, Louis raises his eyebrows, pulling his hands out of Harry’s curls.  
”You may speak,” He says slowly, his eyes narrowed just slightly. Harry doesn’t protest very often. 

Harry clears his throat for a moment, the collar making it quite difficult before he averts his gaze up towards Louis, his eyes blown wide. ”I don’t- I wan the bow,” He says slowly, his voice nearly in a whisper. He says it so quietly that Louis barely hears him, and his heart immediately jumps in his chest. Just a beat. 

”Yeah?” Louis murmurs slowly, licking over his lips. ”Y’want the bow in your hair to make you feel pretty?” He hums while his hand reaches down to stroke Harry’s curls back, causing a content hum to leave the boy’s lips as he nods just slightly. 

”Yeah, alright babe. I’ll put the bow in your hair instead,” He decides after a moment, his chest aching for all of the fond he feels for his boy right now. He turns slightly towards the nightstand while he reaches into it, grabbing the hair clip with a pastel pink, large bow attached to it, before he pushes Harry’s curls back, securing them with the clip. Harry looks so precious like this, blinking cautiously up at Louis through his long eyelashes with his pink collars snug against his skin and the pink bow complimenting his dark curls. 

”Gonna let you suck my cock now,” He decides after a moment, reaching down to unzip his pants slowly. He wastes no time as he pulls his angry, red cock out, fully hard and rather big in his grip. He’s big, Louis has always been aware of that, and it’s quite good, especially when you’ve got a nineteen year old cockslut as a boyfriend. It’s good. 

Louis watches Harrys adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows, his eyes watching Louis’ cock hungrily. He looks starving suddenly, starving for cock and cum and fuck, Harry is the hottest fucking this Louis has ever seen. 

”S’okay, baby. M’gonna let you suck me off for a bit and then I’m gonna put you down, okay?” He asks after a bit, reaching down to tilt Harry’s chin up just slightly. Harry’s eager nod settles it. 

Louis hasn’t had much experience with subspace before he met Harry. They hadn’t known much about it the first time Harry went into subspace, and it had been absolutely terrifying for Louis, but as soon as Harry had told him how he felt about it, they’d educated themselves about it, learned every little thing they needed to know. Now, this was two years ago, so by now, Louis can get put Harry down in no time. Sometimes Louis wonders if Harry’s always in his own little subspace, always in this slow, hazy headspace when Louis speaks to him. Harry may slip off a little easier than most people. 

Harry leans forward as his eyes slip shut for a moment, just gently nuzzling against his cock for a moment. He carefully, experimentally places his hands onto Louis’ thighs for more leverage, and when Louis doesn’t swat them away, Harry licks up the underside of Louis’s cock, one of his hands reaching over to cup his balls carefully. Louis hums in content while Harry suckles at the tip, sliding his tongue into the slit to get as much precum as he possibly can. His breathing already a little ragged, eyelashes fanning his cheeks while he begins to bob his head slowly, hollowing his cheeks. 

For Louis however, it’s a bit slow. Too slow. He can’t help but roll his eyes a bit while he reaches out, grabbing Harry’s curls by the back of his head and he twists his grip, causing a quiet yelp leave Harry’s lips as he pulls off, letting Louis pull his head back. 

”I’m gonna need more effort than that, babe,” Louis mutters out, voice tight as he guides Harry’s mouth back to his cock, watching while Harry hurriedly takes Louis’ cock back into his mouth. He knows what’s to come. He doesn’t need a warning. 

Soon, Louis stands with Harry’s hot little mouth still wrapped around his cocks and he begins to fuck into his mouth, keeping Harry’s head exactly where he wants him. He fucks into his mouth, groaning quietly at the pleasure while he lets his eyes shut, shoving his cock deeper down his throat with every thrust. Harry has tears running down his cheeks by now, staying pliant while Louis thrusts all the way in, feeling Harry’s nose press against his stomach. Harry’s choking, gagging on his cock and his hands are pushing at his thighs desperately as his eyes go wide. 

Louis knows Harry can handle it. 

Keeping Harry where he needs him for a moment, he finally pulls him off when he feels the hot coil building up in the bottom of his stomach, watching Harry’s body slump to the floor while he lets go of his hair, managing to regain himself. Louis sighs shakily while he pats the bed, glacing down at Harry. ”Bed, kitten. Now.”

Harry takes a moment, and Louis allows that, because Harry’s just nearly been choked out of conciousness. But by the look in Harry’s eyes, Louis can tell that he’s right on the edge of dropping off. His eyes are hazy and distant, mouth open and drool dripping down his chin as he drags himself up, just barely managing to get himself onto the bed. 

”There you are, kitten,” Louis coos softly, because now that Harry’s so close, so close to the edge, Louis knows he needs to just gently nudge him off. With soft words and unbearable pain. Louis goes over to the box and reahes out for the wooden paddle along with the handcuffs, the rougher pair. The ones who leave with bruises. Carefully making his way back over to Harry, he takes his time while he cuffs Harry’s wrists to the headboard of the bed, pulling them over his head like a ragdoll. Harry’s staring up at the ceiling, his eyes half way shut as he lets Louis drag him around. 

Louis can’t help but stop and watch him for a moment, how beautiful he looks, sprawled out on the bed, his cock red and hard against his tummy, collar snug against his neck and the bow still placed neatly in his curls to keep them back from Harry’s face. 

His boy may be the most beautiful creature on the planet.

Especially tied up like this, body begging to be fucked. Begging to be ruined.

”Alright babe,” Louis breathes after a moment, gripping the paddle as he makes his way over to the boy. ”Want you to count for me. M’gonna hit your cock, yeah? Ten times. Gonna sting so bad, baby. Gonna hurt so fucking bad,” He murmurs, shifting his glance just slightly over at Harry. Harry simply nods his head, unable to get any words out. 

Not keen on wasting time, Louis raises the paddle and then he slaps it down harshly onto Harry’s cock, causing a choked out whimper to leave the boy’s lips. 

Nevertheless, he doesn’t forget Louis’s order. ”One,” He breathes shakily after a moment, his eyes blown wide. 

Smirking to himself, Louis hums in content, raising the paddle again before he slaps it down even harder onto Harry’s cock. 

Harry nearly screams this time, a strangled cry leaving his lips as tears forms in his eyes yet again. It takes him longer this time, before he finally manages out a quiet ’two.’

By the eight slap, Harry isn’t counting anymore. He’s sobbing hysterically, fighting against the restraints, and Louis is actually like. He’s beginning to worry a little bit. 

Gently placing the wooden paddle down onto the bed next to him, Louis moves forward, sittind down on the edge onto the bed while he reaches out, shushing Harry gently. He reaches up to dry his tears, a concerned crease formed into a frown. ”Babe,” Louis murmurs, his voice soft and hesitant. ”Babe, Harry, can you hear me?” He murmurs out softly, his thumb stroking along Harry’s cheekbone wiping away the tears that are rolling down his cheeks. Harry doesn’t answer, even when he finally opens his eyes, glazed over and distant. He’s beginning to buck his hips up now, looking for friction, for anything. He needs something.

”Please,” He chokes out, hia hands trembling in the restraints. ”Please, please, Louis, please,” He rambles on, still not meeting Louis’ gaze. Fuck. Fucking hell, okay. He’s under. Louis doesn’t think it’s ever gone this far, though. 

”Yeah,” He breathes, swallowing thickly. ”Yeah, alright babe. Gonna give you what you want now,” He mumbles out, his cock twitching while stands up, going over to grab the lube. He quickly makes his way back over to the bed, climbing in between Harry’s legs carefully. Harry is already spreading his legs subconciously as wide as he possibly can, and soon, Louis sees the end of the pink plug buried into his tight little arse. He can’t help the quiet groan that leaves his lips while he reaches out, tugging the plug out of Harry’s hole. When he does, his hole expands and then tightening, trying to clench around something that isn’t there while cum drips out of his hole slowly from the last time Louis fucked him. Which was, like. This morning. So. 

”Already ready for me, yeah?” Louis murmurs softly as he coats his fingers with lube, already pressing at the rim with two fingers. Harry is already so loose, so open for him that he fits his two fingers in with no problem, scissoring them out as he fucks them into Harry’s arse. Harry’s eyes are shut now, and Louis doesn’t demand anything, because he’s beginning to wonder if Harry can even hear him. He’s beginning to add fingers, three and then he’s adding a fourth one, his rim stretching around Louis’s fingers. He avoids Harry’s prostate on purpose, knowing that would really fucking throw him off before they’ve even fucked. So.

He’s about to pull his four fingers out when he suddenly gets an idea, a small smirk immediately forming on his lips. ”Hey, babe?” He asks slowly, placing his other hand onto Harry’s tummy while he rubs it carefully. ”M’gonna see if I can fit my fist in, yeah? That alright with you?” He murmurs, already beginning to fit his thumb past the rim before Harry manages to answer. Which. He’s practically just moaning and sobbing a little bit and murming Louis’ name, so. Louis takes it as a yes. 

When Louis’ fit the five fingers into Harry’s hole, he begins to shove it further into Harry, until he’s at his knuckles. Cursing quietly to himself, he stops for a moment, looking up at Harry. ”This is gonna hurt a bit, sweets. You’ll love it, I’m sure you will,” He mumbles out before he finally pushes past the knuckles, shoving his entire fist in. 

Harry passes out. 

When Harry is waking back up, the first thing he notices is that his cheeks are sticky. His eyelashes are sticky and like. He already knows why. He feels hazy, feels weightless and heavy at the same time, unable to move his body. 

And then he notices Louis. Louis’ face is right above his, his arms wrapped tightly around Harry’s frame. He’s got a look of concern on his features, a furrow in his eyebrows. He watches Louis’ lips, can see that they’re moving and registers that he’s speaking, but he can’t hear him. It’s all too cloudy. 

Closing his eyes again for a moment, Harry rests his head back against Louis’ chest, briefly registering that he’s in between Louis’ legs, pressed back against his chest. When he opens his eyes again, his cock is soft and there’s come on his stomach. He doesn’t remember coming. He doesn’t remember anything at all right now. Just. Louis.

”Lou,” He mumbles out after a long moment, shifting his gaze slowly so that he’s watching Louis’ face. Louis immediately leans down, and when he speaks, Harry hears him clearly.

”Hey sweets,” He murmurs, his voice shushed as his lips brushed against Harry’s cheek. ”Hey, y’wanna come back to me now? Come back down, with me. On the surface, love. Yeah? How is it? What’s your color?” He murmurs, and Harry has to really think, furrow his eyebrows. 

”Um. Um, pink,” He says after a long time, voice drawled out. Louis chuckles then, kissing his cheek. ”Silly baby. Tell me your color, yeah? Need to know where you’re at. You passed out for a bit, there, love. Had me worried sick for a little,” He mumbles while he begins to stroke Harry’s stomach, still watching him intensely. Harry blinks, his eyelids feeling heavy.

”Green,” He mumbles out after a long time. ”Green, I think. Good. Fuzzy,” He mumbles quietly, eyes slipping shut. 

Louis’ lips stretch into a grin then, as he presses a kiss to Harry’s neck, placing his hand over his heart. ”Good, love. Good. Love you, yeah? You were so good for me. I love you,” He murmurs, and he doesn’t get to say anything more than that, because Harry’s already drifting off again, lips parted slightly as his face buries into Louis’ neck.

The bow is hanging off to the side, and Louis adjusts it, clipping it back into Harry’s curls just how Harry likes it.

His boy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, let me know. And if you hated it, let me know. You can find me on tumblr at www.chanelouis.tumblr.com :-) Come and say hi


End file.
